0,01 percent 3A07
by Gol Chin
Summary: Yoh's little sister hates Ren. Ren's fan girl-gang thinks that there is something between them, and they confront her. RenxOC


**Summary:**

Yoh's little sister, Nao, hates Ren. Ren's fan girl-gang thinks that there is something going on between them, and therefore they want to beat her up. And who will save her? Will her feelings for Ren ever change? But that's not all. She also takes to China to…

**Author Notes**: I don't know where Ren lives…Only thing I know…is that it's between the mountains of China….it's a (LONG) ONE SHOT…Ren OC

**Contains: **Bad language, 'about to rape' but never happens and no descriptions therefore rated T plus.

**It's Romance **(Shojo)

I do not own Shaman king or 'Real to me' by Brian McFadden or 'Living on a prayer' by Bon Jovi…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**0.01 percent- 3A07**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nao Asakura was sitting in a tree like usual. It was summer and it was warmer than normal. Birds were flying around and singing, butterflies in all of the rainbow's colors, were sitting on the dandelions and viols. Nothing could ruin it, absolutely nothing. Well, she thought, nothing could ruin a beautiful summer day like this.

Nao was watching the shamans work out, because Anna made them, even though the shaman fight was over. Everybody was there, from Ren to Hao.

"YOH!" Anna yelled harshly. "1000 pushups! And it has to be NOW."

- Poor Yoh.-, Nao thought as Yoh's complaining voice could be heard. -I am glad that Anna hasn't seen me yet.-, she smiled weakly at the thought that Anna always made her do the shopping.

"Horohoro, get moving!" Anna's voice yelled again. "Banana comedian! Don't lie there and do nothing! 2000 sit ups! Faust! You get moving too."

"Yes ma'am." Faust's dead voice said, giving Eliza a smile before leaving her.

"I am dying Anna...Please let me rest.'' Horohoro's begging voice cried.

"That's because you are weak baka Ainu!" She said darkly. "Get MOVING!"

- I wonder why the other boy never complains. It all seems so easy for him.-, Nao thought, looking at a boy with long purple hair, who was doing some pushups, which looked like it was easy as drinking milk. -Gee, how does he manage?-

Nao never said or thought his name. She hated him, not knowing why. She hadn't had a long conversation with him, since she had met him and that had been a couple of months ago.

"NAO, do the shopping!" Anna suddenly yelled and made Nao fall down from the tree.

-Busted...-, She cried mentally as she took the shopping list from Anna. Nao walked slowly away, when Ren said something.

"Buy some extra milk." He said without an expression in his face- which was sweaty.

She turned her head around, looking bitterly at him. "Do it yourself, dude."

"He's right. Do it." Anna said as she saw Nao looking angrily at Ren.

"Grr…" Nao hissed, turning around and rushed through the house as fast as she could. -I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.-, she thought angrily, until she went out of the front door. "Why am I ruining my good day because of him?" she said to herself and started to mimic Ren. "He thinks he is so great, all heil almigh--" she stopped mimicing Ren when something caught her eyes. "Oh my god." she said placidly, and forgot her anger. -Wow-

She saw a random teenage boy who had just passed her. He had really long black hair and wore an over sized white shirt with black jeans.

-My eyes enjoyed looking at him.-, she thought, blushing as she chuckled silently. -He made my day!-

"Ahahahaha." Nao laughed as she made her way to the store. She went into the chilly store, seeing that there were a lot of kids buying ice cream.

-Gee, a hell lotta kids.-, she smiled weakly, walking over to the fridge where there was milk. -I hate him.-, she thought irritated as the milk reminded her of Ren. She took a bottle after another. -Why does he make me so mad?-, she thought deeper at the question as she went over to the counter.

"Hi Nao!" the lady said behind the counter. "What's up for today?"

"Hi, Leen. Nothing beside that idiot ruined my day again." Nao said hopelessly, as Leen smiled to her. "Why do I hate him? He haven't done anything to me, only that he always orders extra milk, every time I go shopping.." she sighed deeply, as she handed Leen the money.

"Maybe you are in love with him. It's normal to hate a person you like if you are not good at expressing your feelings." Leen called after Nao, who already had started to walk out of the shop, but she did hear it.

"Wh—." But she cut off, when a person pushed her to the side. As she was walking down the street, she started thinking about what Leen had said, but it couldn't be. No way, impossible. She was about to drop her bags, when she stumbled over a stone.

- Jesus…-, she looked up to the sky. -Why do you mock me with this?-, She told her inner self. -Why?-

She went back without giving the thought a second thought. She laid the bags in front of the door, as she put her hand into her pocket to take out the key. Just as she put the key into the keyhole the door opened.

"What?" She could recognize the pants; she looked up and met Ren.

"Did you get the extra milk?" He asked coldly, as his right hand was resting on the door handle.

Nao looked at him, as the thought about she liked him passed through her mind. She didn't like him that was her final conclusion.

"If I haven't, Anna will kill me." She answered, not looking at him. She took the bags, passing him, not giving a damn that she hadn't said a provocative thing to him, for the first time in months.

She laid the bags on the table, and ran out to the tree she always sat in. As she climbed up, she saw a spider making a net.

-Gee, I hate spiders.-, she thought, as she tried to push it down with twig. -C'mon, fall, fall. FALL!-

The spider didn't seem to care, that a giant girl was pricking to it.

"Gee! Don't look at me like that! Stupid spider!" Nao yelled at it. "Why are you always so relaxed while I ain't!? It's not fair!"

"Do you always talk to spiders?" a voice came, which Nao recognized immediately.

-Why does he always think that I am crazy or something?-, Nao thought angrily as she faced Ren.

"Just leave me alone." she answered irritated after a while.

Ren didn't seem to care; she was after all his best friend's sister. She looked like Yoh, but her behavior was far away from Yoh's carefree and nice character. Ren decided to leave her alone.

- Yea, he's going away!-, She thought happily, and then she realized that the spider was on its way over the twig and to her hand. "ARR!!", She threw the twig away and then she lost her balance and fell down from the tree, hitting the ground hard.

"Ouch! Damn it!" she started to swear badly. She thought she had sprained her right ankle.

"Jesus! The only thing he brings, is bad luck!" she tried to stand up, but her right food slipped and she fell once again. "Damn it!" she lay on the ground looking up to the sky.

"Stupid." she whispered. "Why does everybody hate me? Or think that I am craz-," she cut off when she realized why people thought she was crazy.

-I see you were talking to yourself. How pathetic are you?-, her mind told her, she shook her head, and tried to stand up once again, this time with luck.

"My ankle isn't sprained anyway!" she said gladly, looking down at her ankle.

-

The next morning, when she was heading for school with Pirika, who was talking about boys and girlish stuff, and Nao didn't give a damn to Pirika's daily gossip.

"...And then he said he didn't want to date me because I talk too much. What an idiot, I TALK much? Incredible!" Pirika said angrily, looking at Nao, who wasn't listening at all. "Hey! Are you, listening to me?!"

"Of course..." Nao lied, with a dumb smile. Pirika looked at Nao with narrowed eyes.

"Just because my brother is dumb doesn't mean I am." she said, with a mysterious look on her face.

"I never said that you're dumb...It's just that I really don't like the subject you're talking about." Nao said, not looking at her.

Pirika opened her mouth, but there didn't come a word out, because her eyes met a boy. Nao looked at Pirika because she had expected a yell. She saw Pirika was occupied with something she followed Pirika's eyes and felt like somebody had hit her face with a hammer.

- Damn.-, she thought, as she looked away. -Why do every girl I know, look at him like he was famous or something?-

"Why is Ren so hot?" Pirika asked, blushing and not moving her eyes away from Ren. "He does every guy in the school jealous."

Nao was about to laugh out loud. "What about my nii-sama Hao? All the girls are after him too."

"Nah, Not me, if they knew the real him, they wouldn't be after him." Pirika said.

"He too, has a bad past." Nao said, nodding in the direction where Ren was. "He has killed many innocent people too."

"But he became good sooner."

"Gee, whatever." Nao sighed and went into the school hall.

-

Nao was heading out from the school when she saw a gang of girls, who looked unpleasantly at her.

"Can I help you?" Nao asked stupidly, she knew why they were there.

"Stay away from our Ren." one of them said, she had long black hair and sea blue eyes she was pretty and thin enough to become a model.

"_Our_? You are pretty crazy about him, aren't you?"

"Just, get away from him." another girl said, who had long fire red hair.

"How can I? He's living in our house..." Nao said, but regret that she ever opened her mouth, because she had pissed the fan girls off. They were about to beat her up, but Nao was already a step ahead and had started to run away. And they followed diligently.

-How the hell can they think that _I_ like _him_?-, Nao thought angrily, as she jumped over a fence. She looked back, seeing that they still were behind her, and they were even getting closer. Nao wasn't in a perfect shape; she was starting to get tired. -Damn why am I in a bad shape?-

"STOP YOU LITTLE ASAKURA BRAT!" the fan-girl-gang called after her.

-Jesus Christ! God help me!-, Nao thought pleadingly, but then her foot slipped and she fell down on the ground.

"Damn it! Damn!" she shouted, getting up quickly but the fan girls had already reached her and where now standing, looking and smirking to her.

-Oh god.-, Nao thought, looking at them. She wasn't afraid the only thing that was bothering was Ren. If he wasn't born this would never have happened.

"Heh, this isn't going to hurt." the black haired girl said, with a smirk on her face. "Just a little." she and the rest of the fan girl-gang started to laugh harshly. The girl with the black hair raised her hand in order to slap or to punch Nao.

Nao didn't know why she didn't fought back; she closed her eyes and raised her arms up to her face, expecting that it was going to hurt. But the pain did never come. Nao opened one of her eyes and looked up.

"How cowardly is this?" Ren said frostily, not looking very pleased with that there was a gang of girls beating one. He had stopped the black haired girls' hand. The fan girls looked humiliated and then they ran away without a word.

"What are you doing here?" Nao asked, trying to stand up.

"I was just walking around." Ren answered, looking down at her. "Why were they after you?"

"They were your fan girls. They thought that there was something between us." Nao answered coldly. "Why did you even bother to save me?"

"You are Yoh's sister." Ren snapped, he started to walk away. "He saved my sister once."

"Next time, don't even think about saving me."

"I won't."

"It's all because of you! If you weren't born, would I, never get beaten up, by Fan girls." Nao said suddenly in an angry voice. "I hate you."

Ren turned around to face her. "I don't care that you hate me or not...And if it was my choice to choose where I would live it wouldn't be here. You can count on that for sure." Ren said coldly.

"I didn't say if you weren't here! I said if you never were born! Gee!" Nao almost yelled at him. Ren just stared at her.

"You aren't like your brothers." Ren said narrowing his eyes, turning around walking away.

"What does that supposed to mean?" she called after him, as she followed him. "Huh, what do 

you mean?"

"Since when did you start to care for what I mean?" he said coldly.

"I don't."

"Then why do you ask, if you don't care?" Ren said as a smirk ran over his face. Nao narrowed her eyes. That was exactly what she didn't like about him. He had always a way to shut people. And he enjoyed it. Nao was a meter behind Ren, following him carefully. She didn't know why she was following; it just felt natural for her to follow.

"Why are you following?" Ren asked nonchalantly, as he stopped in front of a Café called _Vanilla_.

"I have nothing better to do." she responded, looking through the large window of the Café.

"What if I had to meet someone?"

"You're not. Otherwise the fan-girls would leave me alone."

"I didn't mean a date."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Are you going to come in?" Ren asked, changing the subject. He opened the door to the Café, looking a bit irritated.

"No, I am not going in with _you_." she snapped, looking after him while he made his way into the Café. She saw he sat down, and a waitress came quickly over to take his order. As she took a closer look at his face, a weird and warm feeling passed through her. Not knowing why, she went into the Café and sat opposite of him.

"Anything you want to drink?" he asked, as he drank of the glass of milk.

"I did only come, because I was bored." Nao said, looking at table.

"I didn't ask why, but what you wanted to drink..." Ren said serenely.

"Nothing, thanks." she answered angrily. "If anyone sees me, I am official D-E-A.D." she spelled and rested her forehead on the tables edge. It was refreshingly cold. She turned her head around; her right cheek was resting peacefully on the table, so she could observe everyone who passed the Café's large window. When she concluded, that nobody she knew would pass the window, she turned her attention to Ren, who was drinking his milk slowly.

-He's irritating-, Nao thought, looking around. She could see that there were a lot of couples, who were eating ice cream or drinking milkshakes. She had a weird look in her face. Ren suddenly stood up and laid money on the table, and went out of the Café. Nao followed him.

-He could at least had said that he was going.- Nao thought angrily, as she watched Ren's back.

-Isn't he a bit young to have a tattoo?-, the black and white tattoo on his back had caught her attention, but the scar seemed to attract her more.

-How the heck has he survived a scar like that?-, she thought. -It looks that it had been pretty deep.- As she was looking at the scar she thought about asking about it.

"How did you get that scar?"

"Which one are you talking about?" Ren asked.

-Wha?-, Nao thought. -How many does he have?-

"Never mind…" Nao said finally. "I'll take a shortcut. Bye." She started to run to the right.

Ren turned his head around and looked after the young Asakura.

--

"Gee…I'm so tired." Nao complained as she climbed over a wall. She jumped down from it then looked around to be sure that she was in the right backyard. "Good, I'm home…" she yawned, stretching her arms up in the air.

"Hi, miss Nao."

Nao turned her head around and met Faust VIII with his beloved Eliza.

"Hi, Faust, Eliza." Nao answered with a fake smile, as she ran through the backyard. She continued running up to her room. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face into the pillow.

"Ahhhh!" she sighed with a relief. She turned around and looked out of the window. It was sunset and you could still hear the birds sing.

"I don't wanna be here anymore." She said to herself loudly. "I'm tired of him. He's always throwing me around."

She looked around in order to be sure that no one was listening though she was in her own room. She thought about running off, suddenly a smirk ran over her bright face.

-Looking after me huh? Try finding me now-, she thought as she went out of the window. She was pretty lucky that it wasn't too hard to climb down.

She went through the almost dark backyard. There came a noise from the bushes. Nao turned her head around fast, looking like her ghost had left her body. A shadow appeared and ran towards her. She gave out a scream and realized that it only was a cat.

"Gee..." She shook her head and continued towards the backyards fence. As she swung her leg over the fence, she looked back at the En Inn. It was odd that no one had spotted her yet. It wasn't even 9pm.

"They don't even notice me, what a family." Nao said in a low voice, turning her head away from the En Inn.

--

"Where am I?" Nao said as she looked around. She was in a dark alley, where there were some people who was leaning up to the walls and slept. There were hypodermic needles beside them. She kept walking, though she knew everything could happen to her, the excitement was too big for her to stop and head back home. It was all so new for her, she had never seen drug addicts before or drugs if that could make the situation any better.

"Wanna have some fun little girl?" a drunken man asked her.

"Get off me!" she said loudly, running away from him. Luckily for her he was too drunk and too high to care to run after her.

-I wanna go home.- she cried mentally, she could feel that her eyes had started to feel warm and itchy, which was a sign that she could break out crying every second.

-Why did I run off? Why do I always act so angrily around him?-, she thought unhappily as she walked through the dark alley.- First I am angry about him, secondly I am shy around him…- She continued wandering around the alley then a cold hand was placed on her shoulder.

"What?" Nao turned her head around, seeing another drunken man. "Leave me alone!''

"Hahaha, hic, no way little girl, we are going to have some fun." the man said, he smelt badly of alcohol and cigarettes. "Let's go."

"Get of me man! Let go!" Nao cried. "Get Off!!"

"No one can help you." The man laughed between hiccups. His hand had grabbed Nao's hardly and he was now dragging her with him.

"Let me go!" Nao yelled.

"Shut up!" the man hit her, making her fall onto the ground. He went over to her, looking down at her. "Let's start!" he said cheerily with an ugly smile.

"No!" Nao crawled backwards, but that didn't help. As he was about do something when he miraculously passed out.

"What?" Nao looked up, she had never been so happy to see Ren.

"Watch out next time." Ren said calmly, walking towards her. Nao was looking at him, with wet eyes.

"What are you running from?" he asked, looking down at her.

Nao hesitated for a while. "You."

"Me?" Ren repeated, looking at the young girl. "I see. Don't worry I'll be gone tomorrow anyway."

-Tomorrow?-, Nao thought sadly. –Why do I feel sad about it? I should be happy-, Nao stood slowly up. Ren turned around and started to walk away. Nao glanced at him with an emotionless face though her eyes expressed sadness. Her lips twitched a bit.

He was gone by tomorrow, could it get any better? It was the thing she had wanted for so long, but now that it was happening she felt bad.

-I am sorry-, she thought, letting a tear fall down from her right eye. Nao had nothing to say, when she usually would have had irritated him. As they were walking, Nao wanted badly to ask how he had found out that she had ran off.

"How…Did you find out that I had run off?" she asked.

"How?" Ren said, turning around. "I saw you climbing down from your window."

"But I didn't see you! And why did you even bother to follow me?" her anger towards him came back. "Why, did you even bother!?"

"Do you always have to ask? Why can't you just shut up?" Ren said coldly, narrowing his eyes. Nao looked angrily at him, though she knew his was right. He had just saved her and she asks why he bothered.

"Gee, you don't have to be rude!" Nao said.

"Rude? It's you who are rude towards me! I haven't done anything to you!" Ren said stepping towards her.

"I take a shortcut home." Nao said quickly, turning off, but Ren grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't." he said coldly. "I ain't gonna save you twice…"

Nao pulled her arm to herself. "Don't touch me."

"Stubborn Asakura." Ren said and pulled her with himself. "Yoh has giving me the responsibility to look after you."

"Why?"

"Ask Yoh, I am gone tomorrow anyway then you don't have to think about buying extra milk anymore."

"It's not only that..."

"Then what?" Ren asked, letting her arm go.

"Idiot…" Nao said in a low voice and ran away as Ren had let her arm free.

"Why did you let her go?" Bason asked curiously, as he appeared in front of Ren.

--

The very next day…

"Nao, aren't you going to say goodbye to Ren?" Pirika asked Nao, who was sitting in the tree.

"I don't care."

"Ahh…" Pirika said, her smile faded. "Shall I take this that you're going to miss him?"

Nao didn't answer. She didn't want to talk she was hiding her face from Pirika. She was the one who absolutely shouldn't see that she was crying.

"Leave me alone…" She said, faking her voice, so it sounded angrily instead of sad.

"Gee fine." Pirika said, leaving Nao by herself.

-No one can see through me…It's my own entire fault I am an idiot, a big fat one!-, Nao thought, as she hit her fist into the tree. –Damn.-

She jumped down from the tree and headed for the front door, in hope of reaching Ren.

"Where is he?" Nao asked Hao who was standing with a towel in his hand.

"He just left." Hao said, not even knowing how he knew who his sister was talking about. She ran out to the street but he wasn't there, he was gone.

Nao's heart sank. She had lost her opportunity to tell how she felt. She went up to her room, looking dead.

She threw herself on her bed. –It's already over…So fast I can't believe it…-, she turned around in her bed. –I wanted him out so badly and now that his is gone…I hated him because he made me feel love…-, she sat up looking around, she was sure that she hadn't thought the last line.

Who was playing tricks on her?

-It may be my guilt-feel who's playing with me…-, she thought, lying back again. -I should have had said sorry…-, she narrowed her eyes, as she thought back to the day before when he had saved her.

-I am jerk…I can't believe that I hid my feelings for so long. And now it's killing me -, Nao went out of her bed and over to her disk. Sitting on the chair, she took a piece of paper, thinking that it may be made her feel better if she drew something. She didn't know what she was going to draw, but it turned out to Ren's face. She couldn't explain why it had turned out that way.

-I must do it, though he doesn't feel the same-, she thought. She knew he lived in China, in the middle of the mountains. -How hard can it be?-

She decided to take to China, but disguised as a boy. She took her scissor and raised it up to her hair.

"So much trouble just because of him." she said and cut off the first piece of hair.

After cutting her hair, it was short and spiky. She did already look like a boy. Now it was her clothes turn to get a makeover.

"Hao!" she called as she went out of her room. Hao had always such new fashion boys' clothes.

"What?" He asked as he came out of his room looking like he just had slept.

"Your clothes!" she said excited.

"What's with that? Am I naked again?" he looked down on himself. "Nah I am not naked."

"No, no. I need your clothes." Nao said as she went into his room, heading for his closet.

"What do you have in mind?" Hao asked as he went over to her.

"Something, that makes me look like a boy!"

"Ah you have cut your hair. You do already look like a boy…"

"Thank god for making my brother so fast…" she said sarcastic.

"Why are you so happy? Is it because of Ren?" he asked handing his sister pants and two shirts. "Here these will make you look like a dude."

"Thanks!" she said and then she was gone.

She ran back to her room and laid the clothes on her bed and found a backpack and put the clothes in it and some other things.

"I'll be gone tomorrow." She said, as she took her MP3 player. "Extra batteries are needed. And money for that sake." She took her piggybank, crushing it by throwing it at the wall.

"250 dollars…It's enough I think…hope." She said, putting the money in her pocket. "Dawn." She said in a low voice, she was starting to get nervous.

-- (Dawn)

BIP-BIP-BIIIP

"Arhh." Nao complained, as she turned off the clock. "Dawn?" she looked out of the window. The sun was rising slowly.

-One hour till the train leaves-, she thought as she got out of her bed, dressing quickly and took her backpack and MP3. And out of the house she was. As she was walking to the train station and bought a ticket she noticed that there were a hell lot of people. She sat on a bench and put the headset on.

-Yeah, good music-, she thought happily.

"…_I rise up my finger and watch football on T.V…" _She sang along with a happy smile.

"Train 23-1 has arrived, have a nice trip." The loudspeaker said.

-My train!-, Nao thought and went over to the train.

-

Nao was tired but she couldn't sleep. She was still listening to music. She looked out of the Window. She sighed and looked around she had the coupé for herself. The music was loud enough to be heard though it only was a headset.

"_...WHOAAH we're half way there, WHOAAH living on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make I swear…"_

-I hope so-, Nao thought. –I wonder what I am going to say when I reach him…-

She switched the song.

"I'm hungry…" She said and looked at her backpack. Then she took it and opened it. "Biscuits, chocolate…I am very healthy…" She said sarcastic and sweat dropped. "Hey an apple!" she laughed.

Hours passed by and the sunset's reddish colors appeared on the clouds. Nao was sleeping, hugging her backpack tightly.

"Mmm." She murmured, moving her hand a bit.

The train whined which meant it was stopping at a station. The whining didn't stop soon, but it didn't wake Nao up.

The door to Nao's coupé opened and a boy emerged. He looked at Nao with widened eyes. He didn't seem to have expected to meet her. He sat opposite of her, and pulled his hood on so it could hide his face. He wore a long black coat and dark blue jeans.

Time passed by and Nao didn't seem to wake, the boy seemed to be sleeping too. Finally the train whined for the last time, it had reached its destination, China.

A man stopped in front of the two's coupé and opened the door.

"Hey wake up!" he said loudly, and left.

Nao moved and looked out of the window, seeing lot of people who seemed to be in hurry. She looked around and saw the boy with the hood. He was about to leave coupé. She looked after him, and then followed keenly.

She had heard Yoh tell, that when he and the others were on their way to rescue Ren from his dad, they went over to the Mountains that could be seen from the station.

She looked around seeing a big mountain. She smiled and went for it happily.

-I don't have enough money to stay in a hotel...- she thought as she went through the crew. Everybody was pushing, as they passed her. She looked around and saw a taxi.

-I think I can afford it.-, she thought as she waved to the taxi to come over.

The Taxi stopped and the man looked at her saying something in Chinese which she thought could be 'Where do you wanna go?'

Nao pointed at the Mountain and said: "Can you take me there?" she pointed at herself at last.

The man nodded, showing that he had understood her. Nao smiled and opened the door to the car.

Nao looked out of the window and saw a lot of people, making it hard for her to believe that Ren was from there. They seemed to be so nice and open while Ren was so dissimilar.

"Me sorry, me English bad." The chauffeur said in broken English. "Why you go to mountain?"

"I am looking for a friend." Nao said feeling a bit shy.

"Must be good friend. You go so far." He said pointing at the mountain.

"Yea, he is." Nao answered politely.

The chauffeur laughed energetically. "You good friend!"

"No, I am not that good." Nao said in a low voice. "I let my friend down."

The man's smile faded a bit. "Good friend are you to go back to friend."

"You think so?" Nao said, looking at him.

"Hai hai." He said nodding.

"Xie xie." She said. It was the only thing she knew in Chinese.

--

"Miss, miss?" the man said, as he had parked the taxi.

"Mm? Yea?"

"We arrived." He said with a smile pointing at the mountain behind him.

"Thanks, how much?" She said, pulling out her money.

"No need."

"Hey, I don't need the money." She handed him 200 dollars and waved to him with a smile. She looked forward, when something suddenly occurred to her.

-It has been too easy.-

She looked around; there was absolutely nothing, only stones. She shrugged and headed for Ren's mansion.

She wandered and wandered, it was already sunset. She looked around in hope that she could find a peaceful place she could settle down. She decided to settle down a random place.

It was getting a bit cold and it was getting dark. She had no fire and it was impossible to build fire since there was no wood it the area. Luckily she had packed a blanket.

"Brr…" she sneezed, as she ate a cookie. She was starting to get nervous. It was all dark and she had no light.

"Hey I have a torch!" she said as she reached out for her backpack with a shaking hand. She turned it on and pointed it around. No one was there.

-I am scared.-, she thought as she was shaking. She couldn't sleep, she laid down, in hope to fall asleep. And she did after a couple of long hours.

--

"My legs hurt like hell!!" Nao yelled as she was walking. "LIKE HELL!! I'M TIRED TOO!!GYAAAHH!!" she lowered her head. She widened her eyes when something caught them. A top of a Chinese building could be seen. "YES!! YES!! I AM NEAR!!" she sang happily and span around. Though she only had been going for two days, she was already tired. She started to run towards the Mansion of Tao.

"HERE I COME REN TAO!" she yelled happily. She had forgotten the pain in her leg the only thing she was thinking of was meeting Ren again.

She reached the Mansion, looking at it with big eyes. She went over to the door and knocked.

-Gee, I am nervous.-, she thought, her heart was beating fast.

The door did never open. She looked around and decided to wait for him. She sat in front in front of the door and leant up to the door.

"Jesus." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Why isn't he here?"

She fell asleep and tilted to the side.

The weather turned from shiny to gray. The clouds appeared and became dark grey. The thunder started to shout, the trees started to whistle and the rain was falling heavily.

Nao woke up as she felt the cold wind stroke her skin. She looked around and realized the heavy rain. She knew she had slept for hours, so it was probably early in the morning. She took her little blanket out from her backpack and pulled it around herself. She looked around and hid the half of her face behind the blanket. She was starting to get scared because she was alone in another country.

'BA BUMP!'

"AH!" She yelled and looked around, seeing nothing but there came a whistle out from the dark. She looked at the place where she thought the whistling came from. She stared at it but there didn't appear anything.

-This is scary- she thought as she hugged her knees. She let out a sigh and tried to sleep, but that was impossible. The thunder was too loud for her to sleep she was regretting that she ever came there alone.

"I can take it anymore!" Nao knocked her head into the wall. She looked up at the roof and then smile for a second. She couldn't believe that she had done so much just to apologize to one she hated so bad. Well she didn't hate him but that was what she showed.

She started to laugh until, there came a 'baum baum babaum' from the thunder and a bright light appeared in the dark sky between the large grey clouds. She jumped up and had closed her eyes because of the shock.

"Gee." Nao complained.

Time passed by and she started to feel dizzy.

"Urgh." She said, looking blue in her face. "I don't feel very well." She fainted and hit the cold tree made bottom.

--

"What is she doing here Bocchama?"

"…" Ren looked at the girl who had lost her consciousness.

"Is she dead?"

Ren shook his head and opened the door and then carried the unconscious girl with him. He placed her on a bed. He laid a blanket over her and went out of the room, leaving her alone.

"Master Ren why is she here?" Bason asked confused.

"How should I know?" Ren answered not looking at Bason who was floating next to him. Ren headed over to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk then he went to his training room, but stopped at the door, leaving his bottle on a little table.

"Hey Bason stay here, I have something to do." Ren said and then he was gone. Bason looked after him, then shrugged with a happy smile.

Ren went back up to the room where Nao was. He wanted to make sure that she was O.K. though he didn't show that he cared for anybody.

He opened the door and saw she was still sleeping or was still unconscious. He went over to her and tried to wake her up but nothing happened, he laid a hand on her forehead and felt that it was hot.

-She must have caught a cold.-, Ren thought he sat for a minute next to her then he tried to wake her again. "Hey Hey…?" he pushed her lightly, but since it didn't work he did it a little harder. "HEY."

"Hmm?" the young Asakura opened her eyes. Her vision wasn't clear for a moment but when it came back she blushed when she saw Ren. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I am living here…" Ren said looking away.

"Living here?" she looked around then realized that she was inside the house. "How did I come in? I don't remember entering…" She looked at Ren who rose up from her bed and laid a hand on her forehead.

"You have caught a cold." He informed the blushing Nao. "Why have you cut your hair and what are you doing here? I thought you hated me." His warm yellow eyes were lying on hers.

"…I…I…" She looked away and hoped that Ren would drop the subject.

"Answer me." He said his hand was still on her forehead.

"…None of your business." She answered and pulled the blanket up to her face. She didn't want him to remove his hand because it was so warm and funny enough it made her feel sleepy. But he removed his hand and Nao reached out for his hand without realizing it. She was holding his hand as he was about to go but she let go quickly when he had turned around, looking at her.

She hid herself under the blanket and turned her head to the side to avoid his glance but he pulled the blanket away from her face and looked at her.

"…What do you want from me since you're here?" Ren asked. Nao sat up and looked embarrassed.

Ren sat in front of her and looked at her with a glance that wanted an answer.

"I said none of your business." She answered.

"None of my business? You were lying in front of my door, sick and cold! Plus you're my best friends little sister. Of course it's my business!" Ren answered looking angrily at her.

She hesitated for a while before answering. "It's personal."

"It's not. Spit out." Ren said he was getting impatient.

"Fine! I'll tell you, I came to apologize and…" She blushed as she blushed.

"Apologize and what?"

"Tell that I didn't hate you."

Ren stood up and went towards the door. "Hungry?" he asked without turning his head, before leaving.

"No."

"Don't lie."

"Am not."

"Why would you faint if it wasn't because of hunger?" He gave back and left the room.

"…" she went out of the bed and tried following him without he would notice.

"Why are you sneaking?" Ren's voice said as he turned around and made Nao bump into him.

"…Why do you care?"

"…" Ren looked at her. "You really don't know why?"

"Because I am Yoh's little sister and he has given you the job to take care of me…" she said letting out a sigh.

"It's actually not only because of that it's also because he l—." Bason said as he suddenly appeared in front of them but Ren had sent him a deadly glare and made him shut his gossip filled mouth.

"Hey let him talk!" Nao protested. "You came to 'L' Bason."

Ren gave Bason a glare.

"…he likes peaches! HAHAHAHAHA…" Bason said sweat dropping then disappeared rapidly because of his fear towards Ren's deadly glance.

"That doesn't give sense…"

"Neither do you." Ren remarked and went to the kitchen.

Nao looked confused and then followed him slowly. Ren was already at the fridge and taking out something and then placed it in the Microwave. Nao sat at the table and a minute after Ren placed something in front of her as he sat next to her.

"Here." He said simply.

"…Thanks?" she answered looking at the noodles quizzically. "But I ain't hungry."

"You need to eat." Ren said as he rose the bottle up to his mouth. "You've caught a cold."

"Have not!"

"Stop being stubborn and eat." Ren said.

"I can't eat…"

"That's because you're cold and sick."

"No, I am just not hungry. And why do you make me eat when you know that I can't because I am sick?"

"You just admitted that you are sick." Ren smirked. Nao looked at him with her mouth open to say something back but she couldn't.

"Here, drink this instead." Ren said and put his bottle of milk in her mouth.

"Mmhpf!" Ren took it back when he had filled her mouth.

"Eh, eh, you had drunk of it! I got Ren DNA in my mouth ahhh…" she whined for fun and smiled after.

"Hmpf." Ren said, a smirk was slowly appearing on his lips. "So what, now I got your bacteria, and now I am going to catch a cold, dumb head."

"Ow yea that's right, that's your own fault." She laughed.

Ren smiled to himself. He'd made the young Asakura laugh, that was a good sign. And she wasn't shy anymore.

"Hey, you should get back to your bed." He said as he stood up and dragged the brunette with him.

"But I ain't tired." She said, looking at Ren.

"You ain't but I am."

"Anyway how did you know that it was me when you found me? I have cut my hair and I wear boyish clothes."

"Your clothes belong to Hao, and it's not that hard to recognize you." Ren answered. "You are going to stay in your room, understood? I don't wanna babysit you all the time."

"But I am bored!"

"You sound like a little kid, girl."

"That's because I am two years younger than you…" she said peacefully showing him a peace sign with her hand.

"You are fourteen you shouldn't act like an eight year old girl." Ren said and opened the door to the room where Nao should stay.

"And stay there." He closed the door. "She's impossible." He let out a sigh and went to his room, closing his door placidly.

--

"I am bored…" Nao said and sat up in the bed. She looked innocently around she didn't know why but she suddenly felt dizzy. "Urgh." She looked a last time around and then fell on the floor with a bump. Her face was red and hot, her fever had become more serious.

"Hey can I come in? I heard a bump, are you alright?" Ren's voice came from the behind of the door, a second after he came in and saw her lying on floor. "Hey!" he ran over to and kneeled beside her and got her head on his lap. He stroked her hair slowly and softly and realized that her forehead was hotter than last time he checked. He laid her back on bed and sat next to her. His hand was still stroking her short brown hair.

"Mmm…" Nao sounded as she was trying to sit up again.

"Hey lay back!" Ren said and tried to put her back under the blanket but she tilted over to him. "Hey, get off." He said slowly, trying gently to get her off but she didn't move so he gave up, she was sick after all.

He felt her hot forehead bump into his chest. Her eyes were closed and her breath was deep. As he was watching her he sensed his checks were getting a bit hot, but he shook it off.

'Ring ring'

-Damn, the phone is ringing…- Ren thought as he tried to move out of the bed which was a quiet challenge for him. But he made it and picked up the phone.

"Yes, Tao Ren speaking." He said.

"Yo, Ren!" Yoh's voice came. "Is Nao there?"

"Oh yea she is."

"Okay is she alright?"

"Not really, she has caught a cold."

"How is she doing now?"

"She's sleeping…"

"We'll be there the day after tomorrow."

"I am pretty tired of being a babysitter." Ren lied. Yoh laughed and hung up after saying 'see ya!'

Ren looked at the phone then back at Nao who was now sleeping peacefully.

-She's so difficult to read.- he thought as he went back to her, but then stopped, she was after all his best friends younger sister he couldn't just sit there with her on his chest therefore he decided to sit on a chair next to the bed and watch over her.

The hours passed by and the night sky had appeared, the weather was still rainy and the rain drops hit the windows of the mansion hard and fast. Even the thunder had started again.

Ren was sitting on the chair with his hand resting under his chin and slept lightly.

"Mm, Ren?" Nao mumbled and made Ren jump up quickly.

"How do you feel?" he went over to and looked at her.

"…" she looked at him with a sleepy look. "Mm…" she turned her head to the side.

"Yoh called and he's picking up tomorrow." Ren said as he sat back to the chair.

"Would you come and visit us then?" Nao asked as she hid her face behind the blanket.

Ren's eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled. "If it's that you want then I will."

"Thanks." Nao sat up and looked at Ren. "I apologize, my behavior towards you." She said confidently.

"Why are you apologizing? It doesn't make a difference." Ren said.

"I did only come to apologize, and now that I have accomplished my mission I can go back home without feeling guilty." Nao said, scratching her hair lightly in embarrassment.

"You are really stubborn." Ren said placidly. "You'd better sleep if you wanna feel better tomorrow." He said, walking towards the closet and pulled out a silk pajama and threw it to her. "Here it'll make you feel warm. I'll be back in ten minutes." Ren said and left.

"Huh?" Nao looked quizzically at it but then she put it on and went under the blanket. "It feels so comfortable. Umm." She said closing her eyes, burying her face into the pillow.

"Is it comfortable?" Ren asked as he entered the room again but this time he had brought soup. "Here." He handed her the soup and sat on the chair.

"Thanks…" Nao said as she put the spoon in her mouth. "Ahh! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" she said speedily.

"That's the meaning."

"Here take it back." She said and handed him it.

Ren looked at the soup then moved nearer to her and raised the spoon up to her mouth.

"Get it away!" Nao said. "I ain't a kid."

"You are." Ren said and lowered the spoon. "Don't you want to be healthy when you leave?"

"No, I don't." she said looking away. Ren raised the spoon up to mouth again and forced it into her mouth.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!" she complained, but Ren just kept filling her mouth with super hot chili soup.

"Shut up." Ren said and put the spoon in her mouth. "Less talk and more eat."

"Gee, stop Ren!" Nao said and moved away from him. "My mouth is burning."

Ren placed the soup dish on the table and backed off. "Fine just be sick. I don't care."

"I am glad to hear that!" Nao said and looked away angrily.

"I am going to my room I haven't slept well for a long time." Ren said and stood up.

"Where is your room?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Ren asked and stopped at the door.

"Just curious…" Nao answered and shrugged.

"It's the one which is two doors away from the right." Ren said as he continued out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Oh." Nao said and lay back in the bed. Yoh was coming after her tomorrow. She didn't really wanted to go, but that's the way it was. Soon back to school and Anna's torture.

She let out a sigh and tried to sleep but she couldn't, it was soon dawn and the she only had twelve hours or so before turning back to reality.

She buried her face into the pillow and let out a sigh.

--

Nao woke up and narrowed her eyes because of the sharp light. She looked at the clock and realized that it was after noon.

"Jesus! Why hasn't he awaken me!?" Nao yelled surprised and got out of her bed and opened the door but then she stood there and looked clueless. She didn't know where right or left was, the mansion was too big and it was like a labyrinth.

Then she remembered that Ren had said that his room was the one that was two doors from the right. She looked at her right and started to walk. As she reached door number two, she stood in front of the room for a couple of minutes before she knocked. But there was no respond therefore she opened the door and saw that Ren still was sleeping. She went over to him and pushed him lightly but nothing happened. She tried to take a closer look at him. His face had a soft expression that you couldn't experience when he was awake.

She giggled a bit. –He looks cute.-, she thought.

"What are you doing here?" Ren said suddenly, as he looked directly at Nao who was looking at him. "How did you come in?"

"The door was open, and I was bored so…" She answered and looked away.

"…" Ren turned around. How could he forget to lock the door? Stupid Bason, he wasn't there to remind him to lock it.

"Why? Is it a problem that I came in? I can go again." She said looking innocently at him.

"No since you came, you can stay. It was my fault that I forgot to lock." Ren said, hugging his blanket tighter.

"Really?" Nao said surprised.

"No, get back to sleep you need to rest." Ren said sarcastic and looked at her.

"But I ain't tired and I feel fresh like a…bird?" Nao said slowly, tilting her head to the left.

"…" Ren sat up and showed his bare chest. "What do you want?"

"Nothing but, aren't you freezing, you aren't wearing a shirt." Nao said looking away to hide her light blush.

"No not really, I'm fine. Why? Are you freezing?" Ren asked her as he scratched his arms softly.

"A bit…Yea." She answered as she looked back at him. "Why are you asking?"

"Stubborn kid."

"I am not!"

"See? Stubbornness…" Ren said.

"Atchuu!" Nao sneezed. "Uh…"

"Ha, you are freezing." Ren said with a smirk on his face. He took her hand. "Hm?" he looked at her, waiting for her respond.

"Wow, you're warm." Nao said and looked down on their hands. His hand was much bigger than hers. She chuckled a little and held Ren's hand with both of her cold hands. "Why are you so warm?"

"Why aren't you shy anymore?" He asked her teasingly, as he stroked her cheek softly with his hand. His eyes were soft and were watching every move she did.

"Stop mocking me!"

"I don't want to."

"But!"

"But what? What are going to do if I don't want to stop?" Ren asked as he moved closer to her.

"I…I…Will hit! Yea that's what I am gonna do!" Nao said and showed him her fist. "Bring it on!"

"I don't wanna waste my energy to fight a girl." Ren said and leant back to the wall behind him.

"Huh?" She suddenly looked thoughtful. "Many things have change in these past 6 days or so."

Ren looked at her then turned his glance away. Yes, she had a point they had fought each other almost every day until now. That was pretty odd.

"Things _do_ change fast…" Ren said. "…Especially feelings."

"Yea…" Nao said with a shy and low voice.

There was an awkward pause.

"You'd better get back to sleep." Ren suddenly said.

"You know how many times you have said that? 50 times!" Nao said pointing at him. "And I have answered that I am fresh like a BIRD."

"Fine stay awake…I don't care." Ren said, as he went out of the bed. He picked up his Chinese blouse and put it on.

"On time…" Nao said.

Ren turned around and went over to her his blouse wasn't buttoned up yet. "Button up." He said pointing at his blouse.

Nao blinked. "What the heck, can't you do it yourself?!"

"I don't feel like it."

The brunette looked like she was a ticking bomb which was about to detonate any second. The words: 'I don't feel like it', was spinning around in her head as fast as the lightning.

"I wasn't serious…" Ren said as he smiled at the aggressive girl.

"It wasn't funny." Nao looked upset.

Ren smirked and buttoned his blouse himself.

"Why do you always mock me?"

"I ain't mocking, I am teasing."

"What's the difference?"

"Teasing is for fun." Ren said and pricked to her forehead softly with his finger.

"Stop that!" Nao protested and tried to stop him by waving her hand in front of herself. "You ain't teasing but mocking!"

Ren stopped, and looked at her. "Why do you think that I would bother to mock you?"

"Because you do." Nao said looking irritated.

"Then…" Ren went closer to her. "What would you…?" he laid a hand on her shoulder and leant his face closer to hers and made her blush. "…Call this?" he whispered in her ear, as he took some of her hair and pulled it.

"Auch." Nao cried. "Why did you do that?"

"That's mocking." Ren said and moved away from her.

She reached out for him and hit her fist against his shoulder. "That wasn't fun!"

"And that hurt." Ren said smirking. "Why did you do that?"

"It wasn't fun at all…" she said with lowered head and hit him again. Ren took a grab on her wrist to stop her hitting him.

"Stop it."

"Let me go…"

"No."

"Let me go."

"I said no."

"Please."

"No."

"Why?" Nao started "Let go." She started to try to get her right hand free.

"I won't let you free before you have told me what the matter is." Ren said pulling her closer to himself so he could face her, but the problem was that she wasn't willing to face him. "At least look at me."

Nao turned her face slowly. "What?"

"You're crying…"

"…"

Ren leant his forehead towards hers and rested it there. His eyes were closed. He tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"Get off me."

"Why, is it uncomfortable?"

"…Just get off…" Nao sounded annoyed.

"And if I refuse?" Ren looked at her and waited for a moment for an answer.

"Then I'll hit you."

"You've already done that." He hadn't removed his forehead from hers. "Hit me, if it makes you feel better. I don't mind." His hand was no longer on her shoulder, it had moved up to the back of her head.

"Stop it feels uncomfortable!" Nao said angrily. "Get off!" she tried to push him off but he didn't move, he was just too heavy. "Remove your hand Ren!"

"No."

"Why?"

"You have to get used to it."

"I don't want to."

"That's not something you decide."

"Is so it's my head!" she said and pointed at her head as she tried to break free.

"What makes you think that?" Ren asked.

"Grr, you make me mad." Nao said angrily and greeted her teeth.

"…" Ren ignored it, and looked nonchalantly at her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You were the one who followed. I should be the one to say that, kid."

"…mm…Let go…" she said with low voice.

Ren looked at her. Didn't she ever get tired of saying that? He finally let go of her and left the room quietly.

Nao looked satisfied that he was gone, but her inner self wanted him to stay. Why was she always like this? Always changing character no matter what, couldn't she just be one person then she wouldn't have all these problems.

She hit her head with her hand and started packing. She was after all leaving China and him tomorrow.

--

"Are you ready?" Ren's voice came as he opened the door. Looking rather tired, he hadn't slept well that night.

Nao looked up at him as she was sitting on the bed and hugging the blanket tightly. She nodded slowly.

"Good Yoh will arrive in an hour so don't get yourself lost in the house." He said and left. He had acted like his old self since the day before, Nao didn't know why, but she was sure that it was because she had treated him bad and she'd been arrogant again. But she couldn't help it. It had always been like this, every time she'd left a person she liked it always ended with her hurting the person.

She was just stupid and egoistic. She threw herself forward and buried her face into the blanket.

-Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.-, she thought again and again. –He's Yoh's friend right? So that means they would arrange a come together party in the future?-, she sat up and looked around and jumped out off the bed. She could at least apologize again! Yes that was a good thing but…Would he listen?

She stopped half way and looked at her feet. Should she do it? She bit her lip and ran back to the guest room and picked up her backpack and ran down to hall, if she could find the way. She hit something and fell backwards, she blinked to clear her vision and saw Ren looking down on her.

"Why are you in a hurry?" he asked coldly with narrowed eyes.

Her eyes filled with tears and looked away. "None…of.." She stopped in the sentence and gulped.

-God help me.-, she thought as she felt Ren's eyes stare at her. –Why is he like this? Why isn't he the same as the past days? Why do I have to be an idiot?-, She rose her hand up to her face to hide her tears.

"Your brother is her." Ren said as he reached out a hand towards her.

She looked at him nervously as she had wiped the tears away.

"Are you going to let him wait?" Ren continued. His hand was still reached towards her. A smirk ran over his face slowly. He couldn't act like that in front of her when she looked at him.

Nao took his hand, but in the same second he pulled her close and leant towards her with closed eyes.

The door slammed behind them and they heard a loud voice call.

"Ren?"

The end

Return to Top


End file.
